The Remembered and the Forgotten
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Kikyo becomes jealous and casts a spell on Kagome so she couldn't remember anything and when Kagomes mom hears about this she decides Kagome shouldn't remember some things... but Inuyasha is still determined to protect Kagome... R AND R OR ELSE
1. Her

**Chapter 1: Her**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha -cries- oh how i wish i could...-sigh- Inuyasha...**

**(A/N) i know i should be working on my other fanfic but i'm tired of having all these inuyasha ideas pinging thru my mind so i figured i'd start a new fanfic...altho i hav no idea what it'll be about tho... well looks like its time to wing it all! **

* * *

There she stood, Kagome Higurashi. She was pretty, had big brown eyes, long hair, and was wearing her school uniform. Everyone in the school hallway turned to look at her. The whole hallway became silent. Kagome thought -_sigh- I wish they would stop staring but...but who wouldn't...the way I look...the way I've been acting...who wouldn't stare...who wouldn't be afraid of me...I mean...a few days ago, I forgot everything about myself...sigh._

A young boy wearing a baseball cap and a red kimono watched Kagome closely, he thought _Kagome looks so depressed, -sigh- she doesn't even remember me...I don't even think she remembers herself, I mean shes wearing wierd black stuff that sota called make-up and its all over her eye lashes...it makes her look even sadder...a-and the look in her eyes...it reminds me of...of..._ The boy twitched at the thought of remembering **_her_**..._sigh how could **she** do this to me...to Kagome...to us..._

Kagome was walking to her first period class as usual but...but somthing didn't feel right...almost as if sombody was following her. Kagome quickly turned around to see the boy and she asked "Wh-who are you?" At first he appeared surprised but then solemly answered "Inuyasha."

"Oh...are you new to the school?"

"Yes...sorta"

"Oh that's cool my name is Kag-"

"Kagome"

"Huh? How'd you know my name?"

He wanted to reply _"Kagome I love you and I've know you for a long time" _but he knew better and simply answered "I just know..."

Kagome blankly stared for a minute then said "O-okay so wanna be friends?"

The first bell indicating 5 minutes til first period rang and he said "Sure"

_

* * *

_

_I wish I could tell her, but no I'm stuck here in this ridiculous classroom. sigh maybe I should start from the begining...Okay Kagome and I were together and I finally told her I loved her and then...then **she **showed up...Kikyo_

_

* * *

_**(A/N) I know I know its totally short and within a few minutes I'll prolly hav chaptah 2 but o well...**


	2. Missing

**Chapter 2: Missing**

**Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH I DONT OWN CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY BUT I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT BLAH BLAH BLAH**

**(A/N) Okay this is exactly where I left off...**

* * *

_Kikyo was so totally jealous that I chose Kagome over her that she put a curse on Kagome, that made her forget everything. She knocked me out and sent Kagome back to her own time...so when Kagome woke up...I wasn't the first thing she saw...when I woke up Kikyo was there talking to me about how she was meant for me and Kagome wasn't...of course I didn't listen to that crap, I just got up and tried to jump down the well but Kikyo stood in my way saying to choose her...but I said no and said if she didn't move I'd kill her. She didn't move. She said I loved her...but I didn't...after what she did to Kagome...I was so mad...I destroyed her..._

Suddenly the bell rang. Inuyasha had been thinking the whole period. But feh who cares? Unlike most students he wasn't at school to learn or because of parents forcing him to...he was there for Kagome...he promised himself he'd protect her even if her mom wouldn't allow him to let Kagome remember Inuyasha and everyone from the past. Inuyasha didn't care if there wasn't much here to protect Kagome from, he knew that sooner or later someone would want her shikon jewel.

He thought about Kagome as he walked down the hall when she approached him.

"Hey"

"Huh? oh...hi Kagome..."

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Well...uh...right now you're sorta the only friend I have...and even though we just met..."

"It feels like we've been together forever"

Kagome was startled by Inuyashas words and kept quiet the whole time they walked to second period.

* * *

It was lunch and Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting together. Inuyasha kept wanting to ask Kagome somthing but was too nervous before but finally came out and said...

"Uh...Kagome...lately you've been...a little...I dunno...depressed...but today...I'm not saying this is a bad thing...but you seem happier...and that makes me happier."

"Inuyasha...it's because I've got a friend today."

Inuyasha smiled and they kept eating until there was a school announcment about a dance that friday.

_-sigh- _Kagome thought _I hate dances...no boy would ever take me to a dance...after all I've been dressing and acting like a goth and for some reason I...I've been crying...because...because I feel like somthing is missing..._

Inuyasha knew what Kagome was thinking.

"Kagome...?"

"huh?...oh what Inuyasha?"

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Yes!" Kagome smiled. She hadn't smiled like that since before Kikyo cursed her. Kagome finally realized what was missing from her...love.

_I finally figured it out _thought Kagome _love was what I was missing...but who did I love before I lost my memory? When my mom reminded me of everything she didn't say anything about who I loved...it feels like it;s Inuyasha...but...but that would be impossible since he's a new student...-sigh- everyones keeping something from me...I know it...but...I'm going to find out._

**(A/N) I know it's too short but oh well too bad for you! I'll update soon... R AND R OR ELSE I'LL USE MY TETSUAIGA ON YOU!**


	3. Oops, my bad

**Chapter Three: oops, my bad **

disclaimer: blah blah blah i dont own the awesome characters of inuyasha blah blah blah

**(A/N) Okay I know I was trying for not funny, I was trying REALLY hard but...but my stupid humorus side always comes out eventually -sigh- well this chapter I tried writing over and over again yet...STUPID COMEDY! -sigh-**  
**

* * *

**

"Uhm Sota?" 

"Yeah Inuyasha?"

"What do you do at a school dance?"

"Why do ya wanna know? Wait you didn't ask Kagome to go with you did you?"

Inuyasha turned very pale. "Uhhh..."

"INUYASHA!"

"WHAT?"

"You aren't even supposed to be in this time let alone messing with Kagome's feelings!"

"Hey, you're the one that let me stay in your room."

"Well duh I felt sorry for you 'cuz you're obsessed with protecting my sister."

"I am not!"

"Okay okay this is stupid, you already asked her so I might as well prepare you for this dance. So...when is it?"

"This friday."

Sota let out a sigh realizing how much work had to be done. "Well let's see...it's wednesday so we have all of tommarow and friday afternoon..."

"Well what do ya hafta prepare me for?"

"Hmmm" Sota looks Inuyasha over "You gotta get new clothes, learn to dance, and learn to date in this time."

"Feh" Inuyasha replied "piece of cake!"

* * *

It was late thursday evening and Sota was spying on Kagome in her room. 

"-sigh- I don't know what it is but Inuyasha reminds me of someone...I don't know who but...but they must have been from my past which I don't remember..." Kagome looked into the mirror "I wish someone would tell me...that would make me so happy...but I suppose I can't have everything that I want...at least I have Inuyasha"

Sota went outside in the backyard to see Inuyasha snoozing in a tree.

"Hey! Hey Inuyasha!"

"hmff...mfff...ugh eh? wh-what?"

"Kagome is like obsessed with this so you'd better do good or el-"

"Ohno..."

"What what is it?" Sota stammered.

"Friday night...will be the full moon."

* * *

**(A/N) So howd ya like it? I know its STILL short...plus most of this chapter is dialouge anyway...whatever...oh yeah and thanks for all the reviews! I totally appreciate them! **

**PS. DIE KIKYO DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!**


	4. Preparations

**(A/N) This is where this serious fic turns into a comedy -sigh- what a pity that i cannot do anything without being funny...exept perhaps when i try somtimes -sigh- i am doomed to be what i hate, a clown...uh anyway...**

"Hey Inuyasha, what do you think of this outfit?"

Inuyasha stared down at the clothes and said "Feh! Thats the ugliest lookin kimono I've ever seen." Frustrated Sota said "No! No! its not a kimono, its a suit!" Inuyasha looked at Sota and replied "feh."

Sota sighed and said "I suppose your not the formal type...hm..." Sota looked at some slacks and a shirt.

"What about this?" Inuyasha looked it over.

"The pants are ok...but the top thing is too stupid looking." Sota sighed again and said "Well, we are halfway there..." Sota picked up a white t-shirt and a black jacket and said "Here this fits your style perfectly" Inuyasha looked it over and said "...oh, alright"

Meanwhile Kagome was walking around the mall looking for a dress.

_I don't know why I'm getting into this dance so much, I mean I'm not into this stuff...or...I don't think...I don't remember much anymore...and the worst part is...nobody's willing to take the time even to tell me WHY I can't remember._

She sighed and looked at a long black dress that looked like the kind that belongs on a vampire. _It's what everyone will expect me to wear, I know..._ but then she turned around and saw a silky pink frilly dress. _Hmm...I don't want this either, I may not want to look like a goth but...I don't wanna look like sleeping beauty...-sigh- is there a dress for me?...oh what am i saying? I'm getting too far into this, sure this may be my first dance but I'm thinking waaaaay too much. _

Just then Kagome turned around and saw a blue sort of plain dress It was the dress for her. She closed her eyes and could imagine herself dancing with InuYasha.

And back to InuYasha and Sota...

"Okay, you fit the part. Now we need to work on dancing..."

"UH HELLO?" InuYasha screamed. "did you COMPLETLY forget about the new moon?"

"um...tell her you dyed your hair for her..."

"And the next day it'd magically disappear?"

"Good point...just come up with something, maybe she won't notice..."

InuYasha glared down at Sota.

"Feh."

It was Friday. Inuyasha had learned to dance by watching TV (much to his disliking), gotten new clothes (also to his disliking), and was ready for Kagome.

"Okay, Inuyasha are you ready?"

"Um Sota, am I supposed to wear shoes?"

Sota hit his head against the wall and calmly said "yes."

"Okay…I'll see ya later then." Inuyasha walked away and went up to Kagome's door, about to ring the door bell as he thought _I know what I'm going to say to her tonight...I know it's the right thing -sigh- I'm ready._

He rang the door bell and Kagome appeared, all dressed up. Inuyasha smiled and told her how pretty she was. Kagome blushed then said "I wasn't expecting you so early, I mean the sun hasn't set yet..."

Inuyasha hesitated then said "W-well we'd better get to the dance before it does set" Kagome was confused but she went with Inuyasha anyway.

They arrived at the dance but the sun didn't set, it was about to though...

Kagome and Inuyasha began dancing after a little hesitation from them both. Then right in the middle of the dance, he transformed. Inuyasha was full human. Kagome's mouth dropped open. Inuyasha took off his hat (finally) and hugged Kagome. Kagome backed away saying "wh-wh-what ha-happened?"

Inuyasha knew what he was about to say would hurt and help Kagome.

"Don't you remember?"

Kagome burst into tears saying "NO! No...I don't remember anything" tears were pouring out of her eyes. "I want to remember but I can't!"

Inuyasha calmly said "Yes you can..."

**(AN) WHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE i have soooooooo many ideas for the next chapter but my favorite shows about to come on bye! huh? you dont know what my fav show is? HOW DARE YOU? Its inuyasha of course, well i gotta go thanx 4 reviews, send more, bye!**


	5. Memory

**(A/N) Haha left ya at a cliff-hanger sooooooo ya back for more eh? well here ya go**

Inuyasha stared deeply into Kagomes eyes which were filled with tears. "I--Inu...yasha..." she mumbled.

"Hush," said Inuyasha as he leaned into kiss her.

Just as he kissed her, Kagome's memory was restored, everything she knew before the curse. Everyone she knew--Naraku, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede...and Kikyo. She remembered the curse Kikyo put upon her. Just then, just at that moment Kagome understood everything she realized how everyone was trying to keep her from her past...exept Inuyasha. he was the only one that cared, the only one who wanted Kagome to be free of the curse. He was the only one who loved her enough, enough to understand how much she wanted her freedom.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. he knew she remembered, he could tell by the satisfied look in her eyes. She smiled and said "Thank you Inuyasha. I love you..."

**(A/N) Like it? Well? DO YA? REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW**


End file.
